


Supernatural DDM + BSM (Preferences plus imagines)

by BrokenGenArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BSM, Gen, Graphic Description, MDM, Mentions of Suicide, Self-Harm, Swearing, ddm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenGenArtist/pseuds/BrokenGenArtist
Summary: Quite self descriptive i'm just gonna write preferences and imagines that involve the supernatural characters and you, the reader. This is something i've never attempted before so it might be rubbish so beware.





	1. DDM First Meetings (Sam and Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> These are pretty long so i guess you can treat them as imagines rather then preferences if you wish. Because of the length it will take time to get each one out so be patient with me as i'm busy doing other stuff as well so there might be quite a while between each upload. The first is just Sam and Dean and the next will be another paring and so on till i've done all the characters i have planned. Anyways hope you enjoy- Ellie

Sam-  
Sam and Dean were currently hunting what they presumed was a nest of vampires. The hunt didn't seem to be anything special, it's was quite a small nest to what they were used to but it was the only hunt they could find and there was no way they were just going to take a break. They had tracked down the abandoned barn the vamps were hiding away in and they were currently chopping of the last of the vamps heads. Dean finished of the last vampire who was about to tear into Sam's neck. He leans down and puts his hand out for Sam to pull himself up.

They dust each other of and get ready to leave but not before the sounds of a baby crying comes from behind a hidden door. The boys look at each other in surprise but before either of them could say a word their hands were out in the familiar positions of Rock, Paper, Scissors. To their surprise Dean wins and with a cocky grin tells Sam "Good luck with possible vamp baby, ill stake out the front of the building just incase anybody comes and sees the vast amounts of headless body's." With a heavy sigh Sam makes his way towards the wall that is obviously not just a wall but not before giving his best bitch face to the quickly escaping a Dean who he can hear chuckling even with his back turned.

It doesn't take Sam long to find the hidden button for the door which is good because the crying from behind it only gets worse. Sam presses the button and the wall in front of him shifts to the left ever so slowly. Soon a small room is revealed which contains a small crib and not much else. Inside the old looking crib was a little baby girl who was showing no signs of letting up crying.

Sam cautiously approaches the crib just incase what he found was a vampire baby who was definitely annoyed enough to bite his hand of with her sharp newborn vampire teeth. Sam stood next to the crib looking down at the small figure below him. The child was wrapped in a light yellow blanket which brought out her (E/C) eyes, apart from the baby and the blanket there was nothing else contained by the cot. Sam checked the baby over and when he found no signs of the child being a vampire he leant down to encase the girls fragile form into his comparatively huge hands.

From the second Sam held the girl she stopped crying referring back to a sweet smile and a cute giggle as she made grabby hands at his flannel. Sam couldn't help but smile as the girl made noises of contentment as she snuggled in further to his chest. "Aren't you just an adorable looking possible vamp." Sam commented as he changed her position so she was easier to carry. He checked to see if there were anymore secret baby's in the rest of the abandoned building whilst the girl fell asleep in his arms. When he was sure there were no other living creatures Sam made his way out to the front where Dean was leaning against the wall, content in his award for finally winning Rock Paper Scissors against his younger brother.

Sam coughed to alert Dean who was simply day dreaming, most likely about girls and booze. Dean turned around quickly with his mouth open ready to speak however he closed it as soon as he saw the child in Sam's arms. "Found this little one in a secret room. Pretty sure she's not a vampire so I'm guessing they were planning to use her as an in house blood slave. At least that's what I've been up to, I can see you've been busy." Sam say, sarcasm dripping of his tongue at his last sentence. "Sooooo, uhh do we have a child now?" Dean comments, not looking at Sam but instead paying attention to the small form in his arms who had woken up and was currently sucking on Sam's flannel sleeve. "I was thinking we could drop her of at an orphanage or something but I have to say she is growing on me and you know what? There could be vamps we've missed that might come looking for her so she would be safer with us." Sam try's to stay serious whilst his sleeve gets progressively wetter. "Are you serious Sam? She must be like only a few months, how the hell do you think we can look after a child?" Whilst attempting to get angry, the girl turns to Dean with grabby hands wanting to be picked up. Sam gives Dean his best puppy eyes whilst handing the girl over.

As soon as Dean holds the girl his sour facial expression changes to a small smile as he laughs at the girl as she attempts to climb up his jacket. "Okay fine we can try but only because the possible vamp attacks. And only if you promise to look after her, she's your responsibility. She will be yours." His seriousness is cut short by her gumming at his fingers whilst giggling to herself. "I'm fine with that. I'll call her.... Y/N. Yeah Y/N M/N Winchester suits her well." Y/N smiles up at Sam at the mention of her new name which the boys take as indication that she likes it. When the boys got back to the motel Sam made sure to check all missing person reports whilst Dean played with Y/N. Sam found nothing indicating anyone was searching for the girl and decided that the child probably belonged to one of the vamps before they got turned. He looked over at the little girl in his brothers arms giggling at the silly faces he was making. This was her family too now.

 

 

 

Dean-  
Throughout his life Dean had partaken in various one night stands, most he could no longer remember probably due to the extreme amounts of alcohol he had consumed. But there was one that had stood out amongst all the others. One that had somehow been different despite the usual setting of meeting the girl of the night at a pub.

The two brothers had just finished a boring and simple salt and burn hunt and Dean was celebrating with his usual company of a beer and a pretty girl eyeing him from the bar. Sam had decided to go straight back to the motel considering he had been injured by the ghost but mostly because he was tired and needed a break from Dean for a bit. The night carried on as usual as the girl eventually approached Dean and they had a riveting chat about nothing. She introduced herself as (Y/M/N) and Dean responded with his own name. The two hit it of instantly and Dean could already notice the difference to the other one night stands considering they were still happily talking instead of already banging in a motel bed.

As the night continued Dean felt more and more that there was some kind of attraction between them, one that was more then the usual lust and need. So the two carried on their chat until eventually they decided to go back to a motel room. As usual the two started making out which turned into sex which turned into pillow talk. The two shared their hopes and dreams, Dean attempted to not lie but instead just simplify some of his answers enough not to include monsters and demons.

By the time of the next morning the two felt a connection and even had breakfast together instead of one of them waking up alone. But it came apparent to Dean that he had to leave and he knew deep down, despite the fact that he told (Y/M/N) that he'd see her again one day, that he would never return to the town. For the first time the thought made him quite down but as usual he brushed it down said his goodbyes and went back to Sammy in their motel room. Without another mention of the one night stand that he had fallen in love with, Dean and Sam continued their life style without a thought of past lovers. Of course that was until the phone call Dean got late at night in the middle of a werewolf hunt.

The two werewolves were currently attempting to rip the brothers to shreds but with a sudden noise coming from Deans jacket pocket the wolves were distracted enough for the boys to gain advantage and quickly take them out with a combination of silver knifes and silver bullets. Whilst the two rested on the ground, completely out of it after the vicious fight that seemed to go on forever, the noise started again. "Dean it saved us once might as well pick it up now." Sam hoarsely shouted from across the room, still attempting to get his breath back.

With a loud sigh Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the ringing phone. He was surprised to see the name (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N) flashing up on the screen. He had saved the number under her actual name instead of some stupid nickname like usual just incase he ever wanted to get back in touch. He looked over at Sam who was currently half asleep lying against the opposite wall so there was no need to explain the situation. He picked up curious about why she'd call him after it had been atleast a year since he met her.

"Dean, is that you?" A panicked and hoarse voice comes from the phone, barely resembling the voice of the girl he had so quickly fallen for. "Yeah, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Dean answered, panic slowly coming through in his voice responding to the loud crashes coming from the phone. "No it's just.... I know you're busy but I really need you here now. I need your help. I'm at (Random American address-yours if you are American otherwise just make one up) please hurry." Before Dean could answer or question the woman the call cut out. He knew that she wouldn't have called unless the danger was real and who could not believe it was by the sounds coming from the phone. He quickly rises to his feet making his was to Sam.

"I've got to go, no time to explain. I'm taking Baby, you can find your own way back to the motel right?" Sam looks at the panic running through his brothers facial expressions and decides not to question him but instead just nods and watches as Dean runs of hearing the familiar pur of Baby as he drives away.

The address wasn't to far away from the case they were working and with Dean ignoring all the speed limits he managed to get there in under an hour. Before him sat a normal looking small house. He didn't recognise the town so guessed she had moved some when after they had meant. Dean gets out of Baby making sure he has his gun and the demon knife just incase something supernatural was going on. He goes to knock on the door but with one light touch the door simply swings open revealing the war torn hallway. Everything fragile was broken to pieces on the floor and it looked like a huge fight had somehow developed.

With his gun now pointed down at his side he made his way into the closest room which happened to be the living room. In the middle of the room lying upon the smashed remnants of a glass table was Y/M/N. Dean quickly ran to her side kneeling down against the glass that was sprayed across the floor. Two glassy eyes met his own as the woman painfully turns to see him. A small broken smile reaches her face as she recognises him. "You came." She says quietly, her voice damaged from screaming and shouting at her attacker. "Of course I did, you needed help I wouldn't just leave you." Dean states as he attempts to wrap up her various injuries all looking very life threatening.

"Don't bother trying to safe me, its to late for me. Just please stop him. He wants to take her from me and he did all this just to get her. Please stop him from hurting her. Please Dean, she's yours. Just promise me you will protect her. For me" Dean doesn't fully understand that statement but agrees anyway seeing that she was on her final breath. With a nod from Dean the woman finally lets go, the life leaving her as she attempts one last smile. After he knows she's well and truly gone Dean gets up deciding that whatever she meant it was clear she was talking about her attacker which meant it was pretty likely he was still in the house.

With crying suddenly erupting from upstairs Dean rushes up the stairs and into what looks like a child's room. Inside he finds a man covered in blood reaching into a crib which contained a tiny looking baby. The man fails to notice Dean and carries on with his business. "Stop your wailing, you're gonna get me caught." The man whisper shouts down at the child who doesn't seem phased at all by his threat. "Sorry man but looks like you're to late on that front." Dean comments from the door way before lunging at the stranger who luckily no longer held the baby in his hands. "What the hell are you doing here?" The stranger shouts as the two fight in the centre of the room. "The beautiful and amazing Woman from downstairs called me before you murdered her. And I'm pretty sure that's my child so hands of." Dean angrily proclaims whilst the fact that the woman had told him the girl was his finally starts to settle in. Before long Dean manages to overpower the man and stab him with his own knife that he had presumably used on the lady downstairs.

With a sigh Dean collapses against the wall for the second time that day. However he can't relax for long before the crying resumes from the crib in the corner. He makes his was over finally being able to see the little girl up close. She was wrapped in a little red blanket and had shining (Y/E/C) eyes which were leaking continuous tears at this point. Without another thought Dean reaches into the cot and fetches out the fragile little girl and begins to cradle her in his arms. Before long she calms down and quickly falls asleep grasping at Deans flannel sleeve. "What am I going to do with you?" Dean comments quietly not trying to wake her up. With a glance to his left he spots a colourful sign on the wall reading out Y/N. He decides that that must be her name and looks back down at the little snoring lump in his arms. "So you're mine are you Y/N? I guess I promised your mother I'd protect you, and I can't exactly leave you here. You are also extremely adorable so I guess I don't have many options then. I guess you are a Winchester now honey. How the hell am I going to explain this to Sam?" With that Dean picks up the small amount of things in the room that he can carry, like the girls blanket and her cuddly teddy bear, and leaves the house making his way back to Sam at the motel room quickly attempting to come up with an explanation.


	2. DDM First Meetings (Castiel and Lucifer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same thing as before just With Cass and Luci. Hope you enjoy.

Castiel:

Castiel was unsure of how he got himself in this situation, he was stood in the middle of a motel room with a very confused Sam and Dean whilst clutching a small sleeping baby girl in his arms. "Cas, what's with the baby? Sam asks confusion evident in his voice whilst Dean stands in the corner currently trying to get a grip on the situation. "Well as you humans say It's a long story."

~One Day Earlier~

A Nephilim had come into being. It was all that could be heard over Angel radio. Which meant one thing, the abomination had to be taken out. A Nephilim was an extremely powerful creature, one that could take out Heaven if it wished, so on the rare chance one was born into the world all heavens angels were ordered to take care of the problem. Castiel had been on a mission like this before, one where the end goal was to kill a new born baby simply because it has the chance of becoming evil. Since Heaven had fallen apart there was no leader to form a group of angels to go after the child so the job was given to whichever angel completed it first.

Castiel knew that despite his new human emotions the child had to be taken care of, it was to dangerous to have alive. So without any word to Sam or Dean, knowing that they would disapprove, he left the two on their hunt with the excuse of heaven business which wasn't a complete lie. With a flap of his wings he found himself in a unfamiliar place, his trench coat settling down after the blast of wind from flying. In front of him stood a small cottage surrounded by a beautifully decorated garden filled with all sorts of flowers and trees. Cas was stood on a drive way a few metres from the house attempting to get a layout of his location. He had tracked the Nephilim to this spot and he could feel the power coming from the house, he knew he was not to late.

Castiel checked to see if there were any other angels that had found the Nephilims location yet but came up empty so he decided to make his way to the house. As he got closer he could see through the window into what looked like the living room. He watched as one of his brothers smiled and laughed as he watched his new born daughter in his human wife's arms. Castiel simply looked confused, angels were supposed to be heavens soldiers so how one of his brothers could find human happiness from building a family perplexed him greatly. However something inside him clicked and he started to feel sorry for what he knew he had to do next. Without being seen Cas made his way to the front door and stood on the porch out of view from any of the windows. He knew he had to go inside and kill what was clearly giving his brother so much peace and happiness but something inside him stopped him from taking that step.

After a few minutes of simply standing and think Castiel had decided that this was something he had to do and that the part of him that was turning human wouldn't get in his way. However it was to late as suddenly he felt the presence of more of his brothers and sisters. He heard screaming and shouting from inside the cottage so without any more hesitation he blasted through the door with his grace. The scene inside was horrifying to the human part of Cas but the rest of him was not effected at all. His brother who had fallen perhaps further then he had done was in a loosing battle against one of his many other brothers in an attempt to protect the screeching form lying on the couch. His human wife was laying not to far from her new born child, hands outstretched in an attempt to hold her baby before death overcame her but she had been to late.

One of the two still living angels stepped over the humans body in an attempt to reach the child. The other angel finally finished the fight against his fallen brother with an angel blade to the heart. He looked down upon his brother laying opposite his sister who had been the first to arrive and had been the first to be killed by the fallen angel. Without even a tear or any sign of grief he to made his way to the screaming child who parents they had just been brutally murdered. What happened next Castiel couldn't have predicted nor could he control.

Suddenly he felt himself running up to his brethren and easily using his angel blade to slice through them before they got to the baby. He was to quick for either of the angels to even stand a chance and before long they both landed dead on the floor with a thump. Cleaning of his angel blade and stashing it back into his sleeve, Castiel looked at the carnage around him, the only two survivors being him and the tiny creature laying just before him. He didn't know what had possessed him to kill his brother and sister as he knew what they were doing was right even if the only one meant to have died was the Nephilim. The parents must have put up a fight so that the angels didn't have a choice at least that's what Castiel wanted to believe. Castiel gave a moment of silence for his fallen family as he looked perplexed at the baby in front of him who had stopped crying and was staring at him, not a single readable emotion present on her face.

Castiel wondered that perhaps the part of him turning human wanted to protect the child but he quickly dismissed it, reminding himself that this was an abomination that needed to be taken out. So with two long strides he made his way to the tiny form of the girl and once more took out his angel blade making a motion to send it diving down into the beings heart. However as he got prepared the form giggled and smiled up at him. This stopped him in his tracks as he tilted his head in confusion at the girls actions. Her parents had just been killed, he had just killed two angels right in front of her but still the girl laughed. This puzzled Castiel as he felt himself lowering his weapon and instead of doing his task he went and picked up the child.

He cradled the being in his arms as he, for some reason unbeknownst to him, smiled. As the girl began to fall asleep he felt himself come to the quick realisation of what he was doing. He was currently holding the creature he had sent himself to kill in his arms as he smiled down at it. However he tried Castiel could not find any part of him that still wanted to kill this creature. What further confused him is that he now had a desire to raise the child, to protect it at all costs. With no clue what was going on and with the realisation that he couldn't kill it Castiel traveled to the only two people who he knew would be able to spread some light on his current situation.

So that's how he found himself standing in the motel with a matching set of confused Winchesters whilst he held a sleeping new born baby girl in his arms. "So that's exactly the event prior that lead me to this point." Castiel commented staring at the wide eyes and open mouths of both Winchesters. "Sooooo a bunch of angels swooped in and killed the child's parents then you killed them and took the child?" Dean said trying as much as he could to comprehend the situation. "Yes as I had told you that is what happened." Castiel told him confused in the fact that Dean was not getting it even though he specifically told him exactly what had happened.

"Well you are gonna have to look after the kid now." Sam commented clearly starting to understand the situation at hand. "Yeah Cas, you can't exactly give her back to her parents oh and well done for not stopping that from happening. You obviously can't and definitely under no circumstances should kill the child so you have to take care of it. Considering you not stopping your brothers and sisters is the whole reason it's parents are dead." Castiel looked confused as he listened to Deans words. Look after the child? He was supposed to kill it, to stop it from growing powerful enough to wipe out heaven. Why would he look after it? However with one look down at the tiny sleeping form he somehow understood. "I believe I understand, however to look after it what do I have to do?"

Both Winchesters looked relived at the angel knowing that he know longer had intentions of killing the baby. "Well first things first Cas you've got to give it a name." Sam said quickly before Cas could change his mind. "Okay, how about abomination?" Castiel questioned not fully understanding the humans process of picking a name and simply deciding on calling it exactly what it was. Dean quickly sprung into action becoming familiar in trying to teach the angel how to be more human. "No, no no. Definitely not Cas. You're meant to name it something that suits her." Both boys got up and fully looked at the baby in Cas's arms for the first time before looking back at each other and finally looking at Cas. "How about Y/N?" Sam suggested and with a nod Dean agreed. Castiel looked down at the form in his arms letting all the confusion disappear. "Fine, I guess your right it does suit her." And with that began the adventures of 1 angel, two hunters and a baby. Most of which contained the two humans attempting to stop Castiel from unknowingly killing the child.

 

 

Lucifer:  
Lucifer was annoyed, no let's fix that. Lucifer was pissed. He gave the demons one simple and quick task, kill all the mothers and children in the town. Now if he had given the task to perhaps one demon this delay would have been unavoidable but no he had the whole gang together and still they couldn't kill a town full of stupid and weak humans. He would have fun punishing those accountable later but currently he had to be the one to finish the task the demons were to dumb to complete.

Brushing past the tens of demons gathered around the grave Lucifer made his way into the abandoned town. Only to come across the hundreds of gathering reapers ready to greet their leader. With a heavy sigh Lucifer walked through the many reapers who didn't seem to be all to interested in him, which on a normal day would have annoyed him but there was to much going on for him even to acknowledge it. Lucifer examined each building in an effort to find the one human that none of his demons had managed to kill. Eventually he could sense the presence of what he could only presume to be a human in a near by abandoned building.

Lucifer looks into the top story building window, where the presence is strongest, and using his wings travels to the room it was shining light into. He takes a moment to access his new position in what looked to him like a child's bedroom at least using the small amount of knowledge of humans he had collected over time. Inside he found not many signs of use probably hinting to the fact that the family had only just became three. There wasn't to many pieces of furniture adorning the room, the main one being the quite modern looking crib sitting in the centre resting on top of a pastel pink and blue circular carpet.

Something felt amiss in the room so Lucifer had one more look around the room which when looking behind the crib he came across a body of a human which used to contain one of his demons. It wasn't just the human that was dead, it was the demon that had possessed it who was also no longer living. He looked over the corpse noticing no signs of angel or demon blades being used but still the demon inside has been completely obliterated. Confused, Lucifer turned his attention to the only other living being in the room which happened to be the small form laying in the crib. The child hadn't made a single noise the entire time and was currently just staring at Lucifer, her bright (Y/E/C) eyes shining with curiosity whilst she simply smiles up at him. Lucifer chuckled to himself, finding amusement in the fact that the child didn't know to be scared of him yet.

When he started to pay attention to the child he could sense that something was of about her. The human part he had sensed when looking for her was only half of her DNA the other half he could now tell was demon. No wonder his demons were afraid to come near the child, she was a Cambion which meant she was extremely powerful even in this simple human like form. The demon laying dead on the floor had obviously startled the creature and without any control of her powers she had somehow killed it. Lucifer smiled noting a great power inside the tiny human form.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Lucifer questioned noting the lack of any accurate response from the child accept for a giggle he couldn't help but smile at even though he would never admit it. "You might be to much to handle for these idiotic demons but I myself could simply kill you however you might prove useful." Lucifer put his hand in the crib which the little girl grabbed onto with as tight as grip she could produce. "A Cambion by my side as I face Michael, now that would put the fear in that big brother of mine. How about that hey? Not that you have much choice in the matter."

Lucifer finally decided to pick the child up and cradle it in his arms. "Even though you will simply be another of my minions I guess I will have to raise you. Well at least as much for you to use your powers to my advantage of course. I guess it's human tradition to name their child and your parents aren't exactly going to be moaning about me not calling you after whatever stupid name they decided on so I guess it's up to me. Hmm let me think? What about... Y/N. Yeah that sounds about right not that I care or anything about what your called. Like I said simply as means to an end. I'm not going to become attached."

As much as Lucifer tried to prove it to himself there was a part of him that knew there was something more to this creature in his arms. Y/N snuggled up against his blood stained outfit and fell asleep. No one would be ever able to prove it but at that moment Lucifer gleefully sighed and smiled at his new weapon/daughter.


	3. DDM First Meetings (Bobby and Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same concept again just with Bobby and Crowley.

Bobby:

After his wife had died, Bobby thought he'd never find love again, let alone find someone as perfect as he did. But just like most things in his life it wasn't to last.

John and the boys were currently on radio silence due to Sam's decision to leave, not that he'd pick up if John called anyway. However the boys were a different story, he always had a soft spot for them and if they bothered to call him perhaps he would have something to do. But the phones stayed silent apart from the daily calls from hunters in need or police asking for confirmation from the "FBI". So Bobby did what he usually did, partake in lots of drinking and the occasional hunt if it was close enough.

One particular night left Bobby deathly bored which brought him to a nearby bar drowning himself in whisky and beer. It was that evening at the bar that let him meet (Y/M/N). The beautiful woman was sat at the opposite bar stool staring into her shot glass sadly, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. After a while a sleazy looking man slides his way into an uncomfortably close position next to the woman. "How you doinnnnn?" The man asks, his tone showing how drunk he really was. The woman attempts to ignore him but after a few minutes the man decides to grab the females attention by consistently pushing her shoulder until she reacts. "Hey, hey. Don't ignore me." Before the man could do anything else Bobby had had enough.

Making his way over to the two of them, Bobby physically pulled the man away from the woman. "Hey, leave her alone." Bobby comments before a fist quickly approaches his face. To quick to fully dodge the punch, Bobby turns his head to let it just hit his cheek. "Who asked for your opinion old man." The drunken man replies, his attention diverted to Bobby. Without bothering to reply considering the man would be to drunk to really understand anything he had to say, Bobby went for the violent approach and simply started beating the shit out of the guy until he surrendered and left not before apologising to the woman as he drunkely hobbled away. Dusting of his knuckles Bobby starts to make an effort to leave, guessing his presence was no longer wanted at the bar considering he had just started a fight.

Before he got to the door he was stopped by someone, it was the woman from earlier. "Hey, uhhh. I just wanted to say thanks for that. No ones ever beaten someone up for me before." She chuckles to herself with her last comment before awkwardly pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear because she didn't know what else to say. "Uhhh no problem mam. Didn't want some sleaze bag bothering a beautiful woman like yourself." Bobby smiled. "That's awfully nice of you to say. If you don't have anywhere to go maybe you could grab one more drink with me. Just to say thank you of course." Bobby accepted her offer and so his night concluded with a few more drinks and a nice conversation with a beautiful woman.

Their encounters with each other grew from there. At first they simply met for drinks and the occasional meal and then Bobby started inviting her round his old home for home cooked food. After a few months of getting to know each other the two decided to start dating. Bobby never thought he'd fall in love again after Karen's death but here she was, a woman he would give his life for. They did everything together and for the first time in a long time Bobby was truly happy.

After a while of dating Y/M/N got the news she was pregnant. They hadn't been trying and weren't even sure they wanted kids. Bobby had said he hadn't because he didn't want to turn out like his old man so they decided against it. But by some miracle or curse here she was, one missed period and one positive pregnancy test later. She had thought there would be a debate on whether to keep it or not but to her surprise Bobby was adamant on not having an abortion unless she wanted to. As much as he hated and feared what he could turn into, he knew he couldn't just abort the child if it wasn't what Y/M/N wanted. So that was how they decided to keep it.

9 months later they were in the hospital whilst Bobby held his new born baby girl Y/N. They had decided on the name as soon as you were born, deciding it suited you. Everything had gone well but that was until Y/M/N started violently seizing in her hospital bed. Not sure what to do Bobby quickly shouted for anybody to help and soon doctors and nurses filled the room. Bobby just stood there terrified and holding you carefully in his arms as you some how remained calm. Eventually the doctors left and with a sad look told Bobby she was gone. There had been a problem in the birth they hadn't noticed and it had been to late to safe her.

Bobby didn't know what to do. He had lost the second love of his life, the one he never thought would come along. And for what? A child he hadn't wanted in the first place. Before his anger could get any worse he looked down at your sleeping form figuring you had fallen asleep along to his heart beat. How could he stay mad when you were lying there in his arms. You hadn't caused this. No one had. It was a horrible thing to happen but it had happened and there was no way to go back and fix it. He knew she would have wanted him to take care of their baby, to protect you with his life and to raise you as she would have done. Even if he was terrified about what could happen to you, he decided to keep you and raise you as she would have wanted. You saved him from going down a spiral like the one he went down after his wife had died. You saved each other.

 

Crowley:  
Crowley was the king of the cross roads. As much as he would go on about his title, in reality he still did the same as any other crossroads demon just with more flourish as he'd call it. He wasn't a fan of his job. The humans demands would get boring and just not interesting to listen to. He would simply grant them their so called wishes and collect his debt in ten years time, it was simple really. Not much room to mess up and there was definitely no room for emotions. Which had never been a problem before now.

He had been summoned. Crowley found himself at a dirt crossroads in the middle of no where. There wasn't much to see but a few shacks somewhere in the distance and the lady in front of him. "What can I do for you Miss?" Crowley asked, sarcasm laced through his voice as this was his tenth deal of the day and he was completely bored of the whole process. "Kill her." The woman bluntly exclaimed as she pushed a baby girl into the demons hands.

Crowley stood there confused, staring at the some what cute form attempting to bite a hole though his suit. "You want me to kill your child?" Crowley asked trying to confirm the wish the woman had stated. She replied once again bluntly with a hint of anger in her voice. "Yes. That's what you do isn't it? You do what I wish? I want you to kill her for me. I don't want her anymore. She costs money and is a waste of mine and everyone's time. She useless and I don't need her. I would do it myself but it's frowned upon in all fifty states and I don't really want the blood on my hands. So I'll tell you again, Kill her."

Crowley looked at the woman, no emotion appearing on his face. He shouldn't feel anything. These were human beings. Lying, cheating, murdering human beings. What did he expect? So why was he feeling sadness and anger. Why did he care at all? As much as he tried to deny it it was there. "I'm not going to kill a child simply because you don't want it." Crowley stated, the emotions that had previously been brewing inside him were not at all evident in his tone. "You have to. It's your job. You can't disobey me..." The woman continued to blabber on and on, her voice being to take its toll on Crowley's mental state.

With a snap she was gone. A cloud of dust now in her place as it started to dissipate to the ground. "I said no." Crowley said to no one. The bluntness evident in his voice. He turned to the child in his arms, now giggling and smiling up at him for no reason. "Now what am I going to do with you?" Crowley asked knowing not to expect a response but mostly just because he was trying to figure it out. "Maybe I'll keep you. Sure hell might not be the best place for a human but it's better then being killed by your own mother don't you say? Let's just say I have a soft spot for kids with terrible mothers." With that Crowley transported himself and the child back to his home in hell and that's where he raised the little girl to share a spot with him on the throne.


	4. DDM First Meetings (Kevin and Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again its the same preference just with two different people. Only one pairing left after this and then ill move onto different preferences and imagines.

Kevin:

Kevin had been in advance placement. He was heading for great things. Well that was until he became a prophet and everything went to shit. Not only did his girlfriend get murdered by the king of hell, he got left by the Winchesters for a year and then they go and try to kill his mother. That was the last straw so now he lived with his mother alone in an old diner in the middle of nowhere. To say he hardly got out would be an understatement, ever since the auction, Mrs Tran wouldn't let Kevin out of her sight. She would get the supply's and Kevin would stay safe inside just so that there was absolutely no chance he would get attacked or kidnapped again. He was bored out of his mind. So one day he decided he had had enough.

Whilst his mother was sleeping Kevin packed a bag with money, his phone and of course weapons including his holy water shooter. With a look at his sleeping mother Kevin picked the lock on the door and walked out. He appreciated her obvious care for him but he just needed a few hours to himself and away from the diner. All he was planning on doing was just getting some food and supply's from a nearby shop but just being out of that place for a second was worth it and what could possibly happen to him in an hour.

He'd got some snacks and resupplied everything they were running out of, all with out any trouble. He left the gas and sip again with absolutely no trouble and even got around a 5 minute walk away from the diner he now called home without any problems. However that was when his luck turned and he started to wish he had listened to his mother on this occasion.

He was walking past a small row of identical looking houses, his rucksack full of the new supplies and his weapons he had taken due to precaution. He had his headphones turned up as loud as they could possibly be and his focus was stuck to the path he was walking along. Due to the lack of light posts the path was mostly lit up by the occasional lit window uncovered by curtains. So as he walked along he noticed sudden changes in the window lighting he was walking over which made him look up to the window in question. The people were out of the line of sight of the window but the shadows were quite clearly in distress.

There were two shadowy figures tied to chairs whilst one stood above them holding what looked to be a knife in their hand. Kevin made sure he wasn't in the line of sight and started to make his way towards the house. Once he was next to the window he could just about hear the commotion that was happening inside. Along with the muffled sounds of a woman crying, a clear voice sounded out. "You will tell me where Kevin Tran is and no one else gets hurt." Kevin winced at the most likely demons words, these innocent people were tied up in their own home because of him. No matter his emotions Kevin made sure to stay out of sight even if his mind was telling him to run in right now, he knew that he'd be running in blind and there could be a lot more demons then he thought. So he stayed and listened trying to figure out the situation at hand. However he did move to spot where he could see the two figures slightly whilst still not being seen by the demon.

What he saw made the whole situation a lot worse. The two figures were a man and a woman Kevin slightly recognised from when him and his mother first moved into town. The chairs were back to back and both people were quite thoroughly tied to them. He could see the woman's shoulders moving as she cried but because she was facing away from him he couldn't see if she was injured or not. However the man facing him was no longer moving and had a knife stuffed into his chest and other clear signs of torture that he had endured before the fatal blow. Whilst Kevin was trying to focus on the victims and figure out away to save the woman, the demon that was still out of his eye line carried on talking.

"You don't want to end up like your husband do you? So just simply give me the information I desire and you can carry on your boring life, alone but at least you will be alive right?" Before the woman could try to answer the sounds of a baby crying filled the house, the noise traveling from upstairs. Kevin watched as the demon walked around the victim, now kevin could finally see him. He was an average looking man adorned in a suit so most likely one of Crowley's many minions. He could see clear signs of distress on the woman as he could see her visibly shaking.

"Please don't hurt her, I'll do anything you want but I promise you I've never seen that boy in my life." The woman's voice sounded hoarse from crying and screaming most likely. The demon simply laughed before plunging a blade Kevin had not previously seen into her stomach. "Well that just makes you useless to me doesn't it and don't worry the child will get the same treatment." As quick as Kevin could react he crashed through the window no longer worried about any of the dangers as he had run out of time to be safe about the whole situation. He burst through, using the element of surprise to stab an angel blade, he had taken with him as a precaution, into the demon watching as the light fizzled away.

He quickly turned to the woman attempting to untie her but with a weak hand she stopped him. "It's to late for me. Please look after my baby girl Y/N. I trust you to protect her Kevin." Kevin's face twisted into one of surprise at the woman's statement. "You did remember me? Then why didn't you give me up? You risked your whole family's life's." The woman weakly smiled up at him as he attempted to stop the bleeding even though his efforts were obviously futile. "I knew you were a good person the second I met you. That thing wasn't going to let me or my family go even if I gave you up so I thought I would at least try to keep someone safe if I couldn't keep my own family alive. I know it's a lot to ask but that thing spoke about you and all you had done. It only confirmed my thoughts of you being a good kid so I know if anyone could you could look after my baby girl. I can't protect her now but you can so as my dying wish please keep her safe." With those final words the woman's head sunk down and the light vanished from her eyes, she was gone.

After a minute of trying to come to terms with all that had happened, Kevin made his way torward the sounds of a baby crying. He made it into the child's room and walked over to the cot in the centre. As soon as he got into the girls view she stopped crying and instead waved her arms in front of her in an attempt to get him to pick her up. Kevin did just that, cradling the frail creature in his arms as she giggled up at him. "So you're Y/N huh? Your mum was an amazing person and asked me to protect you. I thought it was to much to take on but looking at you I don't know. I guess I just want to keep you safe. You will be with me and my mum, don't you worry she's so overprotective there's no way you will get hurt. Oh god what is she going to say? I guess we will find out." Y/N had fallen asleep during Kevin's speech, nuzzled against his chest. Kevin smiled before collecting some of the girls stuff and leaving making sure to call the police after he had left the premise, leaving an anonymous tip. He took the child back to the diner and after a lot of arguments, about bringing home a foreign entity even if it was just a baby girl and the fact that he had left, Mrs Tran eventually warmed up to the idea of having a granddaughter and took the child in, of course after extensive tests.

 

Gabriel:

There were unspoken rules all angels had to follow. By this time in his life Gabriel had broken every one of them except one. There was one rule he vowed to himself to never break. To bring a Nephilim into being would be a crime against all of heaven. So whenever Gabriel decided to have a little fun with the humans of a female gender he'd make sure to take every precaution as to not create such a creature. You see a Nephilim created by a average angel and a human would be powerful but one created by an arch angel could mean the end of the world if the monstrosity so wished. As much as Gabriel hated his family he knew this would be a step to far.

It was a normal one night stand. Gabriel had danced this dance a million times before. He picked out an eligible female and magicked up the perfect suite for the evening. Everything ran just the same as usual to be honest the whole ordeal was starting to loose its appeal, it was no longer as exciting as it used to be but still he endured. The woman was beautiful and seemed to have an amazing personality if he really attempted to get to know her in any way. Suddenly at the end of the good old dance of pretend love Gabriel knew what he had done. The surge of power told him everything before a pregnancy test would even have been thought to have been used. What was meant to be a fun evening was now something he would always regret for as long as his immortal life carried on.

He knew at that moment the only thing he could do. He had to kill the woman laying next to him. He didn't even know her name and now he had the task of murdering her in cold blood simply because of a mistake he made. He was an angel, emotions weren't something they had but perhaps it was being around humans so long or maybe it was something else but for whatever reason he couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't let the creature live no matter his emotions but he also couldn't simply kill her now. So in his mind he made a plan. He'd disappear just as he always did after these nights out. But in 9 months, a day before the creature was meant to be born, he would return and end what he had accidentally started. At least this way he gave her 9 more months, the same amount of time she had at this point anyway considering the birth would kill her.

He counted the days, making sure in every way he could that he would be there on that day without any delays. He hid the woman from all the angels who would be out looking for her and kept as much as a watch over her as he could. Eventually the day rolled around. He had planned everything out. He knew exactly where she would be and the exact point he would have his chance to kill her but as always it didn't turn out as suspected. That day he decided to play some good old tricks on some unsuspecting assholes just to keep his nerves and emotions at bay. He had done this many times before and he had almost always gotten away from it. How was he supposed to know this would be the time he would meet the prophesied Winchesters? How was he supposed to know that the fun which was supposed to only last till the exact point he needed it to stop would go on further then expected? So there he was once again pretending to be dead at the hands of a hunter whilst staring at the clock knowing he had missed his chance.

By the time he made his way to the hospital he knew it was to late. As he reached the entrance a surge of power flooded his entire being. The Nephilim had been born. It was only a matter of time before the hospital was flooded with angels with unknown intentions. Gabriel was about to simply walk away, he had failed his original plan so he might as well let the other angels take care of the problem. However for some reason he couldn't get himself to leave, this was to important to him. So, keeping himself invisible, he made his way into the hospital and to the room his child had just been born into. 

He made it just in time to watch as the nurses lay a sheet over the body of the lady Gabriel failed to get the name of. Seeing her like this no matter how short of time they spent together almost brought Gabriel to tears. He stood there knowing this was his fault and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Just at that moment he noticed the small crib next to the woman's bed. A nurse placed the little baby girl back into it as soon as the baby had stopped wailing. Gabriel was surprised the child had managed not to unleash any of her unstable powers yet but he was glad because it made it harder for the other angels to find her. 

After a minute or two the remaining nurses left, probably to fetch something for the baby. This gave Gabriel perhaps two minutes alone with his daughter. Knowing that wouldn't be long enough to decide what to do and he knew the hospital would probably not be the best place to attempt to kill a very powerful Nephilim if that was what he decided upon. So taking a hold of the baby girl in his arms for the first time, Gabriel flies to a far away abandoned warehouse which he quickly warded from angels just in case. Now he stood in a large empty room holding a baby girl in his arms who was somehow sleeping even through the whole flying thing. 

"What am i supposed to do now? You should have never been conceived not that you know what that means. But i guess you're here now aren't you. I could try to put you down but i can already imagine what will happen if i do that especially considering you are my daughter. I guess you could be considered cute huh" Gabriel watches as the little girl lifts and throughs rubble from around the room in her sleep. "Well aren't you adorably destructive. I know Dad would want me to put you down, he'd say something about how you could destroy the world and blah blah blah. But its not your fault. Its not like you asked for this. No it was just thrusted upon you. I guess we've got something in common in that regard. So no i'm not going to follow orders, i've already broken almost all the rules so might as well complete the list. I guess it leaves me only one option, to raise you as my own. At least that way i can teach you to destroy the right things. So its decided, you will be raised by the one and only Gabriel and I will call you..... ummmm.... Y/N... yeah I like that. How about you?" For no apparent reason ,considering Gabriel had attempted to be quiet for his whole monologue, the little girl woke up and with a smile a lollypop appeared in Gabriels hand. "Hah I guess that means you like it then. Well i guess its gonna be Y/N and Gabriel taking over the world then, well a soon as you grow a bit."


End file.
